Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven
by Eirist
Summary: Little bits and pieces of anything and everything sometimes makes life complete. A ZoNa one-shot collection.
1. Sunflower

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

I really want to try writing something for this pairing. I just find Zoro and Nami's interactions really cute and entertaining. They really have a dynamic and rather explorable relationship and I can't help but try to exploit it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven <strong>

**Chapter 1: Sunflower**

* * *

><p>He lazily opened an eye. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head before shifting into a sitting position.<p>

That was a damn really good nap.

Zoro yawned again and his good eye scanned the area in front of him. This is definitely not the Thousand Sunny's deck.

Where is he again?

It took him a full minute to survey his surroundings. Another two to realize that he had been walking in town earlier with the others and he turned towards the direction where the bars are supposed to be located (Usopp mentioned that the bars are in the West part of the town), then he lost sight of them and ended up here—under the shade of a tree, on top of the hill, in the middle of who-knows-where.

Why do the others get lost so much, he really had no idea.

He decided that it was about time to go back to the ship before the sun sets. He's not really looking forward to a mouthful of yak-yakking from their orange-haired navigator about his sense of direction—or lack thereof—once he comes back on the ship later than that.

He stood up, inserted his swords in his red sash and started walking along the road which he thinks will lead him back to town.

Half an hour later, the former pirate hunter is lost. Again.

He scratched his head. Damn it to hell and back! Where the hell is the road leading back to the town? Or better yet, to the ship?!

Groaning in frustration, he glanced to his left and right. He knows he is in a different place than where he had indulgingly taken his nap. He hadn't been here before... right?

Right. There was no field of flowers on the left side of the road in the previous place where he had come from; nor the view of the mountains from afar at the right side.

Choking back another groan he started walking again. The sun was about to set now; the sky's colors settling into a much warmer hue. He continued strolling along the road when his eye caught a flash of orange. He tilted his head towards the direction where he saw it.

Red, gold and orange colors tinge the vast sky giving out an illusion like the sky was on fire. Zoro found himself smiling at the view. It's rare to see the sun setting on the horizon of a field again since he spent his time mostly in the sea. He finds the view quite refreshing.

His gaze fell into the plants growing across the field. He realized that he was actually staring at a sunflower farm. The golden and red rays of the sun played with the yellow petals of the flowers creating a beautiful hue; creating an impression that the flowers don't have yellow petals but orange…

He approached the flowers and stared at it for a while. He reached out and touched one as gently as he can.

And suddenly he realized why his attention was caught by it. The orange color reminds him of their fiery, hot-tempered navigator.

_That witch… _he thought vilely.

He continued staring at the flower and found himself smiling a little despite himself.

_That stupid, irritating, frustrating, adorable witch…_

And she will surely, definitely rebuke him for being late, lost or anything she can think of just so she can raise that ridiculous debt of him once he gets back on the ship.

He gazed again at the field for a moment basking at the warm glow of the setting sun and the warm colors playing across the sky, reminding him of a certain _nakama_.

* * *

><p>"Well finally! One of our idiots decides to show up!" Nami announced in a mocking tone as she saw the swordsman slowly climbing up on the Sunny. "Where the hell have you been, Zoro?! We were looking all over the place for you!" She shouted as she leaned on the railing of the ship.<p>

When the swordsman did not answer, Nami frowned and rested her hands on her hips. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Zoro to finally make it aboard so that she can give a good whack on that thick head of his.

She muttered a vile stream of curses under her breath. She is so damn annoyed with him right now and his silence is not helping. "Of all the idiotic things to… ARGH!" She stomped her foot exasperatedly. He got lost again. For the umpteenth time. That's the only possible explanation for this.

"_Ne_, Zoro," Chopper called. He was standing on the top of railing looking down at the green-haired lad. He was there for obvious reasons. From the way Nami was pissed off at their friend, she might decide to choke the life out of him and it's his duty as the ship's doctor and friend to save Zoro's life. They couldn't do very well in battle if they lose one of their strongest fighters, right?

"Where have you been?" The reindeer asked; his eyes round and big with wonder. "Dinner won't start without you and we were worried something happened to you. Are you hurt?"

Zoro smiled at their smallest shipmate as he boarded the Sunny. "Just strolling," he answered and patted the reindeer's head lightly.

"You don't need to worry about him Chopper," Nami said in a surly manner. "I'm sure he can kick the ass of anyone who will try to attack him." She frowned at the swordsman again.

"Hmph."

That response only served to make the navigator's temper flare more.

"Leave us Chopper!" Nami ordered and the reindeer automatically jumped off the railing to go somewhere else as long as it's far from Nami (who was now emitting a rather dark aura), forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place.

Zoro's eye followed the reindeer as he ran as fast as he could towards the sanctuary of the kitchen where the rest of the Straw Hats are.

"Oi, you don't have to scare him."

Nami choose to ignore his statement. "Where the heck have you been?" She asked again in an annoyed tone that is bordering to dangerous.

"What are you fretting for woman? I'm here already!" Zoro said exasperatedly. Nami really had a knack for getting on his nerves most of the time. "Quit your yawping!"

Nami exploded. "Of all the inconsiderate things to do Zoro! We were supposed to go out and shop for supplies! I asked you to come along so that you can help carry some of it and you just had to go and get yourself lost! Again! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me and Usopp to lug all that stuff around! I'm going to charge you for this you numbskull! Expect additional belis in your debt you idiot! Oh for the love of— "

Her outburst was cut off when Zoro shoved three sunflowers in front of her face.

A small choke of surprise escaped Nami's lips as her rant was brought to a halt abruptly by sheer shock. Time seemed to stop. Words were not forming in her head and her voice somehow disappeared. She felt her hands automatically reach for them as Zoro walked past her, mumbling something that made her blush before heading towards the galley for dinner.

Nami vaguely realized that she now alone in the deck as she continued staring at the flowers in her hand.

What did Zoro say about them earlier when he whispered in her ear?

"_They reminded me of you when the sun was setting. It made them look like they have orange petals. Same color just like when sun plays with your hair." _

Nami brought the flowers near her cheek to feel their softness, feeling her anger slowly dissipating at the unexpected display of affection from the green-haired lad.

That infuriating, stupid, always lost swordsman!

He got her. He really got her this time with that nonchalant attitude of his...

... with a twist of sweetness. Drat.

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't add any additional belis in his debt tonight for this.

* * *

><p><em>- The End -<em>

* * *

><p>There all done. Do kindly READ and REVIEW please. Tell me what you think and thanks in advance!<p> 


	2. Curiosity Will Not Kill The Cat

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

Warning: OOC possible.

Summary: They say curiosity kills the cat but I doubt if it will kill a _dorobo neko_ here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven<strong>

**Chapter 2: Curiosity Will Not Kill The Cat**

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring witch?"<p>

Nami clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disapproval at the tone of the man in front of her.

"And again I ask you, why are you staring witch?" Zoro repeated the inquiry in a much irritated tone when he did not receive any answer from the orange-haired girl. He moved his head to the right so that he can look at his shipmate's face.

Nami just smirked at him in response. The Straw Hat's first mate is currently working up a sweat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with his oversized weights. For whatever reason, the green-haired lad seems to be tired of the usual view inside the Crow's Nest that he decided to do his exercise on the deck.

The navigator took her sweet time in answering his question. She walked towards the railing of the Sunny's deck, resting her back against it as she crossed her arms in front of her. The night is not-so-young and she can hear different snoring coming from the male quarters. Not a single soul was outside the Sunny's deck except for them. She idly flipped her hair back as she watched the frown on the swordsman's face deepened with each passing second.

"What have you been doing these past two years Zoro?" She queried, ignoring the fact that Zoro had ask her a question first.

That got her a raised eyebrow and a rather startled expression.

She tapped a finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "I haven't gotten the chance to ask you that since we've been so busy from the moment we got reunited. But now..." she explained. "So, what have you been doing these past two years?"

Zoro glowered at her. "Tch, isn't it obvious woman? I was training."

"For two whole years?"

"Hnnn…"

"Every day for two whole years?"

"Yes…"

Nami smiled cheekily. "All work and no play makes Zoro a dull person," she teased.

Zoro scowled. "How about you woman? I don't think you've spent two whole years prancing about and doing nothing."

"Of course not! What do you take me for?"

"I figure that much," he muttered. "Now go away you witch. You're distracting my training."

The navigator pouted. Two years and he still hasn't changed a bit… still humourless and boring as ever.

"Must have been hell of a training you had Zoro." Nami commented after a few minutes of silence. Does he think he can easily dismiss her? Nuh-uh.

"Hmph." The swordsman grunted as he continued lifting his weights.

"Is that the reason why you are more… buff?"

Zoro stopped his movement. "More… buff?" He repeated uncertainly. "Huh?"

"What I meant is more muscular than before," Nami explained. "You seemed to be made of more muscles now…"

The swordsman just stared at her. What would be the appropriate response for the statement that Nami made?

Nothing. Silence would be the best option. And hopefully silence will also make her go away so that he can resume his training peacefully.

"You have like muscles over muscles over muscles…" Nami's voice trailed off as she observed him, casually tapping a finger on her cheek every now and then.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Seems like I won't be able to do any training here," he muttered in an annoyed tone. He stood up and decided to go back to the confines of the Crow's Nest. There he can train peacefully without Nami grinning like a witch that she is and infuriating him to no end.

He shouldn't have left that place earlier. Damn.

"Can I touch them?"

"Huh?" His head snapped at the direction of the navigator.

"Your muscles," Nami repeated. "Can I touch them?"

A rather awkward silence engulfed them. What an absurd request! Zoro didn't know what to make it. Touch his muscles? What the hell? What the hell is she thinking?!

There's no way in hell she would have said that. She's joking right?

But judging from Nami's expression, she is actually serious.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Zoro coughed to clear his throat, glancing away from his so-called _nakama_.

Why the heck is his face heating up?

Nami straightened from her position. "I asked if I can touch your muscles," she repeated firmly with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Yes! Zoro wanted to shout at her face. There is a thousand, no, a million reason why her request is so wrong!

He should have known that Nami's bound to get crazy sooner or later. Did she hit her head too hard when she landed after Kuma sent her to _Kami_-knows-where?

This is the first time somebody ask him if SHE can touch HIS muscles.

It's so wrong in many, many levels.

"Is there a problem Zoro?" Nami queried with a frown on her pretty face.

"N-no-nothing." Zoro managed to sputter. Damn it. Two long years and this woman can still make him look and feel like a fool.

"Because you are so close to freaking out right now." The navigator pointed out.

She did not just observe that!

"I didn't know you can be such a girl," Nami shook her head with a laugh. "So much for being the demon pirate hunter."

That got his composure and tongue back. "Oi, you should hear how your request sounded. It's really weird."

Nami just shrugged. "What's the big deal? I'm just curious." She raised an eyebrow again and peered at his now red face. "Unless perverted thoughts are currently running in your mind right now… is that why you're blushing?"

Zoro was taken aback as Nami teasingly and suggestively grinned at him.

"I'm not that damned _ero_-cook!" He retorted, trying to save his face in this very awkward predicament. Damn Nami to hell and back!

"So can I?" Nami asked again. "I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much. No perverted shit. I'm not going to molest you or anything…"

Zoro nearly choked. Molest him? HIM?

"…so you can wipe off that blush on your face and face it like a man!"

He scowled irritably at her. "You're a pain in the ass woman!"

"Just a touch! It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

A low growl escaped Zoro's lips. Can he choke the life out of her right now? They can just get a new navigator, one who will not bully him with debts and threats. One who is not like this mikan-haired, evil incarnate witch.

But then Luffy and the rest of the crew will have his hide. Tch.

"Just a touch witch!" He barked at her. He should've have known he's going to fold and give in to her whims just to shut her up and get this over with. Why is he so adamant about it? A touch is just a touch. And she did say she was doing it out of curiosity right?

Maybe because he knows with Nami, it's never been black and white. And in the end there will always be a catch or something that would definitely leave him in a rather disastrous predicament.

Nami grinned cheekily at him. "Yep. Just a touch. Come over here so that I get to feel them."

He hesitated for a moment before approaching the navigator. He stood in front of her, his good eye trying to intimidate her into changing her mind.

"Quit glaring at me you idiot. It's not going to work on me." Nami said as she reached out to grab his hand to pull him closer to her.

If only he had that blasted Conqueror's haki, he would have made her topple over so that he can get away from this embarrassing situation.

"_Kami_ why do you sweat so much?" Nami complained as she saw the beads of perspiration rolling down his arms and chest. "Care to dry yourself first before I touch you?"

"If you're complaining that much then don't touch me!" Zoro snapped. He grabbed the towel around his neck and started drying himself.

"Such a good boy Zoro-_kun_," Nami cooed teasingly, enjoying the scowl that appeared again on the swordsman's face.

"Go to hell witch." Zoro replied through gritted teeth.

Nami just laughed at him, enjoying the fact that she can get on his nerves but still make him do the things that she wants him to do. Who's wrapped around her little pinky again?

"So… where do you want to touch?" Zoro growled, flinging the towel on the ground near his weights. He tilted his face a little so that Nami wouldn't see the current shade of his face.

Where exactly? Nami had no idea.

All she knows is that the moment she had set her eyes on him training on the deck alone, lifting those ridiculous weights of his, seeing the taut muscles of his back, of his arms… she'd been wanting to touch him. Eer… his muscles to be exact.

What would they feel like under her fingers?

She didn't bother answering him as her hands moved to touch the strong muscles on his arms. Softly and delicately she ran her palms on them; touching, feeling the curves, feeling their hardness.

These were the results of all that remarkable lifting of heavy weights and heavy objects and all the heavy things they have on their ship that the swordsman usually include in his daily regimen. She fought the urge to grip them just so she could feel them much better.

"My, you are a fine specimen Zoro-_kun,_" she teased.

"Shut your trap and finish it already." Zoro hissed at her. Her touch was making him shudder and there's this tingling sensation lingering in every part she touched.

She's probably going to be the death of him.

Her hands found their way to his chest; the well-formed pectorals, hard and still glistening with light sweat. She traced the long scar that marred his body, ending up on the set of rock-hard abs that had caught her eyes the first time she laid eyes upon them.

She touched them, gingerly, as if trying to memorize their feel on her hands, on her palm, on her fingertips.

Every where she touch, she can feel the tight and hard muscles. For the first time in her life she found out that these—his muscles—and him, would be enough to drive her crazy.

She couldn't get enough of him.

"You really are pure muscles Zoro," she whispered with an amused smile as she moved to his back to touch the muscles there.

Zoro steeled himself as her hands caressed every available area on his back. He fought the shiver that was threatening make its way on his being, a result of what Nami is doing to him. Screw it! It wasn't just a touch anymore like she originally said. It was more like she was stroking him; igniting every single part of his body, making him alive and aware of her effect on him.

He clenched his teeth when he felt her hands on his lower back, touching his love handles.

Damn. Her.

"Why so stiff Zoro?" Nami whispered, her breath caressing his ear. "Relax." She purred and he realized that the witch is deliberately messing with him.

And he got it. Why he was so adamant with the thought of Nami touching him…

… because it will stir emotions and reactions that he didn't want to awaken and had been trying to control for so long.

One touch from her would be enough to make him wild.

"You should loosen up more often you know," Nami suggested; continuing her ministrations on his back, aware that his body was responding to her touch. How she loves to tease him. Just to see a crack in his usual cool and controlled expression. She deliberately ran her hand back on his abs and down to the edge of his pants, flicking it playfully.

Zoro was aware of her breasts pressing against his back and where her hands are deliberately positioned.

He was already running out of swear words to use for this witch. Argh!

She was chuckling behind him. Enjoying his current predicament.

"That's enough." He snarled, grabbing her hands before she decides to go much further down. Oh he knows the extent of what she can and will do just to rattle his nerves.

Nami laughed. "Chill Zoro. No need to be upset."

His good eye slanted dangerously at her. She's enjoying this too much. Far too much than he prefers.

She tapped his cheek with her finger. "You have damn good muscles there Zoro."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He growled out, feeling his temper rising.

"Not that much."

"Oh really? Seems to me like you don't want to stop touching me."

Nami snorted. "Don't flatter yourself too much idiot swordsman." She faked a yawn, hoping to escape their conversation before he finds a way to get even with her. "That's it. Thank you for letting me touch your muscles," she said with a wink. "I better go to bed now. _Oyasumi."_

"Not so fast you witch," Zoro grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and escaping him. Trust Nami to just suddenly high-tail it out of there after causing trouble for him. In one swift move he had her pinned against the railing, imprisoned between his arms.

"You had your fun already?" He asked with an evil smirk. "It's not fair you know."

"Huh?"

"Two can play the same game Nami." She already had her fun teasing him and making him feel uncomfortable.

Time to turn the table.

"Not fair that you were able to touch me and had your fun. While I don't get anything." Zoro muttered with a serious expression on his face. "I'm at the disadvantage here."

Nami continued to stare at him as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Where are you getting at?"

"It's only fair that I get to touch you too."

Nami's eyes widened in disbelief. Oh no. He's not going to…

But she knows she's doomed as the swordsman will not let her escape without getting some sort-of-revenge on her.

"Don't you dare touch me you moron!"

"Sshhh. Not so loud." Zoro placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "We don't want the others waking up and finding us in a rather compromising… position."

By this time Nami's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. Nami felt a shiver running up and down her spine.

Blasted, pathetic, third rate swordsman. He's using her move against her! This is a taste of her own medicine…

And dear _Kami_ it would probably work on her too!

"No perverted shit. I'm not going to molest you or anything…" he repeated her words as his breath ghosted over the sensitive spot behind her ear and just above her neck.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Well… not until you ask me to," he whispered roguishly, smiling suggestively at her. "And I'll make sure you WILL ask me to."

* * *

><p><em>- The End -<em>

* * *

><p>This is not how I planned this fic to happen. But sometimes we just had to go with the crazy flow of the creative juices and voila! Existing grammatical and spelling errors are my fault. I did not edit it, I just went ahead and post it so I can get my 40 winks. So blame me for that.<p>

It's a Valentine fic for ZoNa and for ZoNa fans (I hope there are still some of you out there somewhere) even if the Valentine theme in this chapter is next to nil. Anyways, Happy Valentine's day people.

So kindly READ and REVIEW please. Give ZoNa some love this heart's day. Thanks in advance! And thanks also to those who gave their thoughts about the first chapter.


	3. What's Underneath

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

To those wonderful people who reviewed, followed and added this story to their fav list… thank you very much!

Warning: OOC possible.

Summary: Despite that rough and tough exterior, she knows that even a guy like him has a soft spot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven<strong>

**Chapter 3: What's Underneath**

* * *

><p>He wore a scowl on his face.<p>

A very familiar scowl that she was quite acquainted with after seeing it every day, every time while they are on board the Thousand Sunny in their pursuit of making their dreams come true.

She knew (precisely by experience), that the scowl plastered on his face would deepen as seconds passed by. Knew that his eyebrows will meet together in a sort-of-grimace that will scrunched up his face and eventually make him look meaner.

And that deep scar on his left eye is not really helping in softening his features. It made him look more dangerous.

He always had… the most intimidating face in the crew. And the expressions he had on it most of the time just strengthened that opinion of hers.

Not that he intimidates her. Hell will froze over first before that shit happens.

Besides, she KNOWS him well enough and she KNOWS how to push his buttons and make him do most of her demands or orders despite initial protests, shouts, insults and name-calling.

She likes to think that it was HER that can intimidate HIM, not the other way around.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she rested her back against the cold, red brick wall of the building behind her. Folding her arms in front of her, she observed the scene before her with unbridled amusement.

The Strawhats' navigator watched the green-haired swordsman turn around to glare and scowl at a little girl. The girl, who is no more than 6 or 7, is following the tall lad with a look of admiration in her face and eyes.

Nami let a chuckle escape her lips. She knows that the scowling swordsman had save that girl earlier. Some intoxicated and rather stupid street thugs were bullying her and were forcing her to give them her hard-earned money.

She recognized the little girl. She remembered seeing her selling home-made jams and jelly on the street when she was shopping earlier.

Well, little girl or not, those pathetic excuse-of-human-beings were going to beat her up since she was so adamant in not giving up her belis.

Nami would have intervened. She maybe a coward at times but heck, she will not stand aside and watch that girl be abused by those hooligans (besides a nice dose of thunderbolts might help clear their heads, _ne_?); but then she saw that Zoro had already stepped into the scene and idiots turned their attention to him.

Tough luck. It'll be fortunate of them if they got away with a few bruises and scratches. But since they're up against Zoro, she doubted it.

You never piss anyone from the monster trio and expect to come out in one piece.

Those _bakas _got what they deserved. _Kami_ save their soul.

After kicking the asses of those thugs, Zoro nonchalantly sheathed his swords and walked away leaving the little girl staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in surprise.

Then the girl snapped out of her trance and moved to follow Zoro to thank him. But she only got a shrug from the swordsman.

Any normal person would stop in their tracks with that kind of cold response. But Nami can see how persistent the girl is. She just kept following the former pirate hunter; eyes filled with admiration and cheeks slightly flushed.

Nami's grin widened. Would you look at that? Someone has a crush on Zoro. Of all people!

Well that was expected. Any normal, young girl would fall for that a-prince-saved-my-ass shit.

Zoro continued glowering at the girl. He said something Nami didn't quite catch. He was probably trying to get the girl off his back. She only shook her head as Zoro's scowl deepened, his face darkening to deep shade of red.

Obviously, whatever it is that the little girl is saying to him is enough to make the _marimo_'s head explode in embarrassment.

Suddenly there was a change in Zoro's expression. She saw him sighed in defeat and in a move that surprised her, he took the girl by the hand and started walking again.

Nami's eyebrow arched up but then a small smile graced her lips. Zoro never fails to surprise her sometimes.

The navigator pushed herself off the brick wall and decided to follow them.

A few minutes, turns and houses away… the two stopped in front of a small house. Nami was sure that if Zoro is alone he would definitely, surely get lost. Maybe holding that kid's hand had an advantage after all.

The girl said something to Zoro and he crouched down. Nami had to bit her lip hard to keep herself from laughing out loud. The little girl kissed Zoro on the cheek and the expression on the swordsman's face was just priceless!

Nami gazed at the scene before her with absolute mirth. The little girl happily took a step back, opening the door of the house. She waved goodbye to Zoro, saying her thanks again with so much enthusiasm. Zoro returned the wave awkwardly, red hue tinting his cheeks before walking away.

_Kami_! Zoro can really be a sweetheart when he wants to. She always knew that he had a soft spot despite that tough and rough exterior. That's the reason why he saved that little girl earlier; in a rather princely way that would even make Sanji proud.

Regardless of what most people say about Roronoa Zoro being a scary, intimidating man or a demon pirate hunter who enjoys slicing people up… she knows the truth.

He has a big heart and a kind soul. Just like everyone in their crew.

Nami smiled fondly as her eyes followed the green-haired lad as he disappeared around the corner. A few seconds later he appeared again and ended up right where he came from.

The second time it happened... she decided to interfere before the madness starts.

He may save damsel-in-distresses but surely he cannot save himself from this insanity.

His sense of direction just might be the death of him… strongest swordsman or not.

"Tch." Nami sounded out as she approached him. "A little lost aren't we?"

Zoro immediately scowled when he saw her. "I am not lost woman! The road is—"

Nami cut off his retort with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah. The road is moving and changing as well as the houses. They are playing tricks on you again. I get it." She rolled her eyes at him, earning a growl from the swordsman. She just grinned cheekily as a reply. "Let me help you out. But do expect additional belis in your never-ending debt." She winked at him as he stared scathingly at her.

"Never doubted that for a moment, gracious one." Zoro muttered sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here, you witch? This is far from the shopping district. Are you lost?"

A vein popped out on Nami's head and she bonked his head.

"Damn it!"

She stared at him as he rubbed the side of his head where a lump was starting to form. He seriously had the nerve to ask her that?!

"I'm going to personally drag your sorry ass to hell you evil witch!" Zoro growled at her and she just scoffed at his threat, ignoring it completely.

Nami's eyes darted towards the house where Zoro had left the little girl a while ago and then back to the still frowning swordsman. "Seems like some drops of chivalry rubbed at you from all that fighting with Sanji-_kun_." Nami teased him as he continued rubbing his abused head. She saw his face turned red instantly. She doesn't need to explain what she know and saw.

"Saved another damsel-in-distress huh?" She snickered, playfully jabbing his cheek.

He lightly slapped her hand away. "Tch." He grumbled. "Don't compare me to that shitty love cook idiot. I don't run around calling myself prince while spewing out stupid praises about your beauty."

The orange-haired girl chortled at his statement. "Of course you don't! You prefer to keep that opinion all to yourself." This time she poked him on the chest.

"Hmph," Zoro muttered.

The navigator laughed at his response. Of course he's not going to admit that one out loud. He was still Roronoa Zoro after all, the rough and tough swordsman with no weaknesses or soft spots.

But she knows better…

"Come on," she coaxed, grabbing his hand. "Before you get lost again you stupid swordsman."

"Stupid witch."

Nami stood on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She will not admit in outright to him but it warms her heart to see him help someone out. To see him protect someone outside his _nakama_. It made him more appealing to her.

She knows despite that perpetual mean looking exterior… he's really a sweetheart inside.

Maybe that is just one of the reasons why she had fallen for him.

"Your stupid witch, stupid swordsman." She said with a smirk, interlocking her fingers with his.

"I agree with that."

* * *

><p><em>- The End -<em>

* * *

><p>This was loosely inspired by episode 57 (where Zoro helped Apis with the rope).<p>

So you know the drill here, READ and REVIEW please.


	4. Tequila and You

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. The title came from Kenny Chesney's song, Tequila and You. Credits to the singer and the song-writer, I'm just borrowing it.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

To those wonderful, lovely people who reviewed, followed and added this story to their fav list or just plainly enjoyed reading this collection… thank you very, very much. You make me really happy.

Warning: OOC possible & let me just remind you that this fic is rated 'T' so I'm not gonna push it too far.

Summary: And then they discovered a new drink to enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven<strong>

**Chapter 4: Tequila and You**

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey!" A voice cajoled him in a sickeningly sweet, sing-song tone. "Wake up, come on, wake up!"<p>

He grunted a little but did not open his eye.

"Wake up!" The voice repeated again. "Wake up you sleepyhead."

Roronoa Zoro ignored the all-too-familiar, highly-irritating voice of their witch-of-a-navigator. He opted to feign that he was in a deep, deep sleep so that she will go away and leave him alone.

He faked a very loud and convincing (or so he thinks) snore.

"Wake up you lazy ass! I'm not buying that crap!" A dainty foot connected on his midsection with enough force to knock the breath out of him.

"Oooffhh!"

Zoro immediately sat up from his position, trying to catch his breath.

What the hell is with this woman?! Does she really have this nasty habit of abusing him?

"Damn it Nami! What the heck was that for?!" He growled out while clutching his stomach, coughing a little.

Nami blinked innocently at him. "Eeh? I was just trying to wake you up."

He gritted his teeth and snarled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"How can you think of me that way?" Nami said in a mock-hurt tone with one hand resting on her cheek and an obviously fake innocent expression on her face.

The swordsman glared at her.

She stared back at him, the faux innocent expression still on her face.

Then she smirked. Feigning innocence with this crewmate of hers is a waste of time. He knows her too much.

"For someone covered with a lot of muscles, I wasn't even sure that my kick will affect you." The orange-haired girl said in a matter-of-fact tone, flipping back her hair nonchalantly. "I always thought those abs of yours are… rock-hard."

Zoro scowled at her, his expression shifting into a more menacing one.

Nami smirked at him. She is standing in front of the swordsman, who's still sitting on the floor of the Crow's Nest. It gave her enough leverage to somehow intimidate the man, knowing that if Zoro stood up; he would tower over her and their roles will reverse.

And with that rather threatening expression on his face…

"What do you want Nami?"

The navigator did not miss a beat. "For you to actually pay all the _belis_ you owed me."

Zoro's good eye widened. "The fuck are you talking about you greedy witch?!" He exploded. "I already paid all of my debts to you! Why the hell do I still have one?"

"_Demo_," Nami pouted cutely. "I have to charge you for my effort to wake you up."

"WHAT?!"

She just continued pouting at him.

"I get a kick and I also get a fucking debt?!" Zoro stood up now, growling. "Is this your new form of torture?"

"_Hai._"

"This is ridiculous Nami!" Zoro rubbed a hand on his face exasperatedly. "Maybe I should just throw you overboard you evil witch and be done with this crap forever!"

Nami waved a finger in front of his face. "You don't want to do that Zoro-_kun_. Then who will navigate Sunny if you go and feed me to the sharks?"

"I don't care!"

"You're a cruel man Roronoa Zoro."

"And you're a pain in the ass!"

The navigator's lips curled into an amused smile. Oh how she loves teasing him. She really likes that close-to-exploding-because-Nami's-irritating-the-hell-out-of-me-look on him.

Her hands reached out to grab the front of his dark-green coat, pulling him closer to her. She stood on tip-toes, planting a soft kiss on his scowling lips.

"…"

"I was only pulling your leg, pirate hunter." She murmured, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly.

"Tch."

Nami laughed and pinched his cheek softly. "Stop scowling. I have something for you."

"Huh?"

"I said I have something for you," Nami repeated in a rather patient tone. "Are you deaf now?"

Zoro scowled again. "You violently woke me up to tell me that?"

"Violently?"

"Yes."

"Spoilsport." Nami stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your idea of fun differs from mine." Zoro muttered.

Nami poked his chest. "Your idea of fun is limited to cutting everything in two or more pieces while smiling like a maniac."

"Well-said witch." He stepped away from her and headed towards the bench. "You said you have something for me?" He plopped down casually as Nami remained standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Since you've been a very good boy and guarded the Sunny all alone while we explored the island. Thought you deserve a reward."

An eyebrow quirked up at that. "Oh really," Zoro drawled. "And how much is that gonna cost me?"

"Nothing."

"You want me to believe that you twisted _onna_?"

This time, it's Nami's turn to scowl. "Be nice Roronoa!"

"I can be nice," Zoro said condescendingly. "But I doubt it if YOU can."

The navigator pinned him with her most venomous glare.

And Zoro wisely kept his mouth shut, though maybe it's already too late. Knowing Nami's tendency for violent outbursts, their so-called 'playful' bickering can turn into a full-blown fight in a matter of seconds. And he would rather not get a huge lump on his head or get struck by lightning.

Suddenly Nami's fist collided with his head.

"_Ite…_"

"That's 100,000 _belis_ in your name again you stupid swordsman!" She declared with a crack of her knuckles.

The swordsman rubbed his head, wincing slightly. "Never doubted that," he said with a sigh. He knows he had it coming... he'll just never learn. "If my debt hits 120 million _belis_, you can just surrender me to the marines and get my bounty."

"Don't worry. I was actually planning to." Nami countered with an awfully evil smile on her face.

He snorted in response. As if she can really do that. Still rubbing his abused head, he opted to finally finish their conversation so that he can go back to his nap (before Nami decides to abuse him more. Seriously, what the heck does he see in this vicious woman?).

"So what and where is this something that you have for me?" He inquired, yawning widely. He shifted from his position so that he is now lying on the bench, an indication that he is ready to doze off… again.

The orange-haired girl smiled at this. "I'll give it to you tonight," she said. "You've got the second watch right?"

"Why tonight? Why not give it to me now?"

"Because patience is a virtue," Nami replied cryptically, which only pique Zoro's curiosity. "I have the first one so I'll just wait for you here ok?"

"You disturb my nap just to tell me you're giving me something tonight?"

Nami rolled her eyes at him. "Yes. And for your information, you were not asleep earlier!"

"Hmph."

The navigator bent down so that her face is close to his. "Stop scowling. You can go back to your beloved napping now. I promise I won't disturb you." she smiled cheekily at him.

"Just try and die witch."

Nami laughed and kissed his cheek before heading towards the Crow's Nest exit. "_Ja mata ne_, Zoro."

And she got a snore as an answer.

* * *

><p>"You sure took your sweet time," Nami complained petulantly when Zoro finally arrived at the Crow's Nest almost half an hour late for his shift. She narrowed her warm brown orbs at him. "Don't tell me you got lost on your way here?"<p>

"I don't get lost you freaking witch!"

"Right." Nami huffed in disbelief.

The tall swordsman glared at her. "I took a bath, oh evil one. Weather's a bit hot tonight."

She made a face at him, looking down at her bikini top and skimpy jean shorts. "Of course it is. We are anchored in a summer island after all."

Zoro plopped down beside her on the bench. "So what do you have for me?"

"Tch! Impatient as ever aren't we?"

He frowned. "Quit your dilly-dallying. You already made me wait a good half a night to know whatever it is so make sure what you have for me is worth all this trouble!"

She beamed a smile at him. "Oh you are going to like it. Very much."

Zoro merely raised an eyebrow at her as she reached inside the brown paper bag beside her.

"Sake?" He queried when she handed him a bottle.

Nami grinned. "Nope!" She watched as the ex-pirate hunter studied the bottle with keen interest; the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk.

Oh, he already likes it. There is never a doubt on how much this guy loves booze.

"I got this back at the town. Thought you might like it. It's strong stuff or so they say." Nami explained. "Though I doubt if there is any 'strong stuff' for you."

Zoro scrutinized the drink. "Never had this one before," he stated. Not wasting any second, he opened the bottle and was about to guzzle it.

"_Chotto matte!"_ Nami shouted. Without a second thought, she shoved her fingers inside his mouth to stop him.

"Gwaark!"

"Don't drink it like that you brute!" The navigator screeched, hitting his head with her other hand. She made a face a she pulled her fingers from his mouth, wiping it on his pants.

Zoro was coughing, his eyes bulging out. "What the heck was that you sadistic witch!" He almost roared out when he regained his composure… voice.

"Don't drink it like that!" Nami bonked him on the head again. "You're going to ruin the fun!"

"FUN?! WHAT FUN?!" Zoro retorted scathingly. "You mean shoving your damn hand inside my mouth?!"

"Sheesh. Quit whining."

"I don't whine you wicked witch!"

"Well sorry… I guess."

"Sorry my ass!"

Nami took the bottle from him, setting it down on the floor. "Geez, I'm sooo sorry, Zoro_-sama_. I know you'll forgive me though, because I'm cute."

Zoro answered her with a string of profanities.

She ignored it and instead, made a grab for the neatly folded blankets she brought earlier. She spread it on the floor and turned to stare at the still glowering swordsman.

"Come here and sit." She ordered, totally refusing to acknowledge the fact that Zoro is still glaring daggers at her.

"Zorooo," she sweetly called his name when he did not move. She flashed him a mischievous smile, patting the empty space beside her.

The swordsman reluctantly relented with a sigh. She was never the one to be intimidated or affected by his glares. He strode over to her and sat himself beside her. He might as well give in to her whims rather than have her bitch at him for the rest of the night

"I promise you this'll be fun." Nami assured him when he sat down beside her. She crawled closer to him to kiss him.

"Trying to make it up for shoving your hand inside my mouth huh?" Zoro asked against her lips, with one eyebrow raised questioningly at her.

"Oh please," Nami made a face at him.

"Just hand me that bottle and let me enjoy my drink and you're forgiven."

Nami shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"We are not going to chug it down 'til the bottle's empty pirate hunter." Nami smiled playfully at him.

"Why not? I like to drink that way." Zoro retorted.

"Come on Zoro," Nami pinched his cheek, hard. "Humor me ok?" She moved away from him to grab the paper bag from the bench. Zoro frowned when she pulled out a small salt shaker (obviously from their kitchen) and a small plastic box with lemon slices in it.

"What's that for?" Zoro queried not really understanding the need for them.

Nami grinned. She grabbed the bottle and handed it to him. "They call this Tequila. And these..." she motioned to the salt and lemon. "We need them so that we can drink it."

"Can't we just drink that stuff normally? Like bottoms up, then winner takes all?""

"You're no fun!" Nami pouted. "Rules in drinking this stuff are: lick, shot, suck."

"There are rules in drinking this?" Zoro stared at her in disbelief, as he opened the bottle.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would I want to lick, shot and suck when I can just drink it all?!"

Nami smirked and the green-haired lad merely raised an eyebrow again. There is that mischievous glint in her eye—the one that promises him he is going to certainly enjoy what she had in mind.

"I'll show you why," she murmured, taking a slice of lemon from the box. "Take your shirt off."

The corner of swordsman's lips twitched up at that. When she put it that way…

He obligingly pulled his black tank top over his head, throwing it aside and watched the orange-haired girl moved closer to him with a sensual smile on her face.

She kissed him full on the lips before placing the lemon slice between his teeth, the smile never leaving her face. Then she moved to lick the spot above his collarbone slowly, teasingly. His earrings tinkled against each other when her head brushed against them. He watched, fascinated, as she pulled away only to sprinkle a bit of salt on the wet spot before licking it again.

He could only stare at her when she took a swig from the bottle, licking her lips when she's finished before diving into his mouth, taking a bite from the lemon she had placed there.

Instinctively, Zoro pulled the lemon out and crushed his mouth into hers; tasting the alcohol she just recently drank, tasting the tanginess of the lemon she had just bitten, mixed with just a hint of saltiness and her own sweet, unique taste…

_Kami _(even if he doesn't believe in one), booze combined with Nami's taste is more intoxicating than anything he'd ever tried.

Nami pulled away for air. Panting, she rested her forehead against his; loving the way he was staring at her… as if he's going to devour her right there.

She gave a shaky but amused laugh. "Do you get it now, swordsman?"

Now he finally understands why she wants to play this little game. "Got it."

The navigator smiled naughtily at him. "Your turn," she said invitingly, pulling at the strings of her bikini top.

Zoro's smirk is unrivaled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause you and Tequila make me crazy<em>

_Run like poison in my blood…"_

* * *

><p><em>- The End -<em>

* * *

><p>I really like the idea of both of them 'discovering' tequila and having fun with it. The last, italicized part is from Kenny Chesney's You and Tequila (the title came from that song too, as I mentioned in my disclaimer). And no, the song did not inspire this one-shot. I just like that part that's why I included it here.<p>

You know the drill here, READ and REVIEW please.


	5. Red is the Color of

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

To the people who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorite list thank you very much! You make me so, so happy!

And I'd also like to remind you good people that the one-shots in this collection are not related to each other in any way. Well, not unless I specifically note in my updates that they are connected. But still if you want to think of it that way then feel free to do so, as I did not mention any specific timeline for each story.

Warning: OOC possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven<strong>

**Chapter 5: Red is the Color of…**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just went full idiot on me!"<p>

The orange-haired beauty complained with a huff as she made her way across the street in angry strides, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly against the pavement.

The street was completely empty and rather dark despite the lamplights lining it, but Nami did not mind it a bit. Sure in normal circumstances (aka situations where she's not in a downright pissed mood), she would not traverse this road without any companion (which most preferably, would be one of the monster trio); especially after Robin warned them earlier that the place is a favorite leisure spot of some notorious pirates, ruffians and even the marines.

But who the hell cares?! Damn it. Let them come and try to attack or arrest her. She's in a very foul mood right now; her hands are itching to hurt something…

… or better yet, someone.

"Can't you move much faster than that?!" She spun around sharply to face her companion who was walking ever so slowly behind her. "I swear your still-to-exists grandkids are already up to their ears with their debts to me!"

"Shut up woman!" Zoro snarled. He had enough of her bitching these past few minutes. It was making his head throb painfully.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Nami fumed, marching towards him with an expression on her face that she meant to choke the life out of him right there and then.

Zoro did not even bother to evade her fist as it hit the side of his head with a much stronger force than usual. Maybe it'll help lessen the dull ache in his head. Another pain to numb the other pain.

He watched as Nami's face scrunched up into a much more furious expression when he just took her abuse with a straight face. _Ah_, he mused. _Zoro, one point. Sea witch, still bitching._

She turned away from him without another word and started walking again, heels creating angry clicking sounds that echoed along the silent street.

He moved to follow her and winced slightly when he felt pain on his side. He muttered a curse as he clutched the spot, feeling the blood seeping through his _haramaki_. Damn it! Was he really that preoccupied earlier that he did not noticed he got nicked?

He shook his head, silently berating himself for not concentrating enough that he let a really weak enemy get the better of him.

Why is he in this predicament again? All he wanted was to have a relaxing night with some booze in some nice bar on this nice town…

And now he is stuck with a bitchy and totally-furious-at-him Nami.

Damn his luck!

Suddenly there was a prickling sensation on his nape. He tilted his head a little, listening intently. It was faint but he can't be wrong.

Footsteps!

_And too many not to be THEM_. He thought irritably.

Using _Kenbunshoku Haki_, he was able to sense that 'them' are not too far from where they are.

_Kuso! _

He realized that Nami was nearing the corner of the street, right where their enemies are coming from. If she turns the corner she would be face to face with them and…

He did not bother finishing his train of thought.

Moving as fast as he can, he ran towards Nami. The crazy woman probably couldn't hear the footsteps coming because of the sound her equally crazy high heels are making.

When he reached his feisty crewmate, Zoro grabbed her swiftly by the waist and shoved her towards the dark alleyway on their left.

"What the—?!"

"Ssshh…" Zoro shushed her, not even bothering to give her a glance. He was staring back at the street. "They're here." He muttered curtly and beckoned at her to move farther down the shadowy part of the alley.

The cat thief groaned inwardly. Damn! Those guys were fast and persistent. And here she thought they already defeated them earlier.

Still, thanks to their lucky stars (if they have any), that it's not the marines that are pursuing them but just a bunch of trained ruffians who knows how to handle people who tries to swindle them.

Well, at least they are the lesser evil of the two…

The sound of running feet filled the air. Nami heard a familiar voice ordering the men to search the vicinity for the two pirates.

"Quickly!" The gruff voice barked above the noise. "They still haven't gotten that far. Find them!"

Nami sighed inwardly. What a drag. She had high expectations that she'll be coming back to the Sunny with a lot of cash on hand from gambling and conning some gullible players. _Kami _knows how badly they need to re-stash their ship's treasury. Especially since shopping for food—meat, to be exact, and lots of it—for their gluttonous captain is bound to reduce them to being flat broke... for a long time.

She was doing so damn fine mooching a lot of _beli & _jewelries from some awestricken patrons whom she managed to charm and captivate. She was about to hit the jackpot (the vault itself) with the help of a totally enthralled gambling house manager—a rather lewd man—whom she managed to wrapped around her pinky with false promises of giving him the best night of his life.

It had been such a good plan, but when the despicable fart started wrapping his arms around her to smooch her…

All hell broke loose.

And right in the middle of it is the demon pirate hunter himself.

There goes her plan down the drain. Zoro single-handedly wiped out the whole area much to Nami's surprise and delight. And the best part of it all was that he unintentionally destroyed the vault, leaving all the riches inside it for Nami to take.

It should've ended with the two of them hauling sacks of treasures back to the ship instead of running away from incessant pursuers, empty-handed.

They didn't expect the manager to be able to call for back-up immediately. The gambling house is ready for all kinds of disturbances and attacks and has a special security unit to take care of such problems. Before Nami can even touch one, single _beli _from the vault, Zoro was already clashing swords with them.

Unexpectedly, the members of the security unit are quite skilled, that even Zoro—monster that he is—had a bit of a trouble taking them down.

And she was damn sure she electrocuted them enough to render them unconscious until the next day before dragging Zoro away from the skirmish.

Damn them and their persistence. They must have realized that the troublemakers are actually wanted pirates and was determined to catch them for the bounties on their heads.

Beside her Zoro shifted and she realized that he was tying his bandana around his head.

"Hmph," she sniffed haughtily. "Just make sure they're not going to get up and start chasing us again."

"Be quiet woman and just stay there."

"I'm still not finished with you. Just wait 'til we get back to the Sunny you moron."

"Whatever witch." The swordsman growled at her before stepping out of the shadows.

"_Kokujo O Tatsumaki!_"

* * *

><p>Nami opened her eyes and sighed. She silently watched the steam coming from the tub rise towards the bathroom's ceiling. It had been a long day.<p>

A long and arduous day.

Finally they were able to get back to the Sunny Go without any other disruptions after Zoro successfully dispatched their pursuers. The moment they boarded the ship, she gave him her most venomous glare before walking away. She ignored all questions and greetings directed at her (mostly from their captain and the cook) and headed straight to the girls' room, banging the door close behind her.

She was mad—correction—she was livid. And she can't stay in the same room with that _baka _pirate hunter without feeling the need to scratch his remaining eye out.

The Sunny's navigator stomped her feet on the water and watched it splashed around her.

Why in the world does Zoro need to stick his stupid head into her business?

To say that he was lost and accidentally found his way to the gambling house where she was might be reasonable.

But to cause an uproar just because of… what exactly?

Nami didn't have time to think about it earlier. She was far too busy trying to get her hands on the money while thinking of a good escape plan to even contemplate the reason.

Their swordsman doesn't really have this weird penchant for starting any scuffles unless provoked. And as far as she knows, there is nothing in the gambling house that might goad him into tearing down the area into bits and pieces.

So why?

There was a soft knock on the door and a voice belonging to their archeologist called her name.

"Nami?"

"_Hai!_" She answered wearily.

Robin opened the door just enough to poke her head in. "Sorry to disturb you but cook-_san_ prepared some tea and snacks." A small smile of amusement was on her lovely face. Nami understood the underlying message of that smile. Robin just saved her from their resident peeping Tom's antic. "He was hoping you'd join us," she added. "It might help you feel better."

Nami nodded with a smile of her own. "Will do." She moved to stand up from the tub.

Robin was about to close the door but hesitated slightly. "Oh, and Nami?"

"Yes?"

The _Hana hana no Mi_ user threw a not-so-small bag on the bathroom floor.

"Zoro told me to give this to you." Robin explained. "It's yours he said." She gave her a meaningful smile before closing the door.

Nami approached the bag and picked it up. Her eyes automatically lit up when she saw what's inside it. But then, she noticed something unusual with bag.

_That idiot!_

* * *

><p>It was rare for her to go and visit the men's quarters as she knows that the place reeks too much of sweat and testosterone, not to mention that the boys have this nasty habit of leaving their discarded clothes piling up not only in the laundry basket but on the floor. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before opening the door. She didn't bother knocking. It's not like all of her male crewmates are currently there.<p>

She stepped inside and saw someone lounging on the low sofa on the left side of the room, a bottle of _sake_ in his hand.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked rather curtly when he saw the orange-haired woman entered the room.

Nami glowered at him for a full minute. She honestly thought Chopper would confine the stupid swordsman inside the infirmary for the whole night. But here he was, relaxing and drinking to his heart's content.

Zoro eyed her warily when she did not answer before bringing the bottle to his mouth, downing its remaining content. His bare feet were propped up on the sunken table, boots discarded and left haphazardly beneath him. His swords were on the sofa across him and his _haramaki_ and _yukata_ were missing.

A half-naked Roronoa Zoro is always a sight in the eyes, except when he is sporting a white bandage around his midriff.

"Oi," he called out to her again when she just continued staring at him. "What the hell are you spacing out there for woman? Like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

That made the navigator scoffed. "Puh-lease. I'm not here to ogle at you."

Zoro smirked, expecting an answer like that. "Then why are you here? If this is about the recent increase in my debt, I'm sure the bag I gave you can cover all of it."

As if on cue Nami threw the bag, aiming at his face. Zoro raised a hand to catch it without so much a glance.

A cocky grin appeared on the swordsman face. "What is this?" He queried in an amused tone. "You're throwing them away just like that? I thought you worship this stuff." He tossed the bag on the table and its contents spilled out. Valuable jewelries, precious gemstones and gold coins littered across the table.

"Still not enough for you, you greedy witch?" Zoro asked with a sneer. If he was not mistaken the contents of the bag would be enough to clear all his debts with Nami and still keep him debt-free for some years.

Though knowing how cunning and greedy the _Mugiwara's _navigator is, he's sure she will still find a way to keep him indebted to her for the rest of his life.

"I could've brought back much more than that!" Nami snarled at him. "But you just had to appear and ruin everything you big oaf!"

Zoro's good eye narrowed dangerously. No surprises with this. Nami is the type of person that when you offer your hand, she will not accept it but rather will demand for your whole arm.

"Tch," he sounded out. "Not good enough for you huh, you wicked _onna_?" He stood up, deciding he needs another bottle of _sake_ for this conversation. "The least you could do is say thank you for that bag. But gratitude just isn't in your vocabulary right?"

Nami crossed her arms in front of her. "Thank you for the bag Zoro!" She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "If you weren't such a big idiot, we would've taken much more than that!"

"You're welcome woman." Zoro shot back in the same tone. "And while you're at it, you can also thank me for saving your damn ass!"

"Arrrgh!" Nami shouted in frustration. "That's just it you blockhead! I didn't ask you to save me! You didn't need to save me! What the hell are you saving me from anyway?!" She yelled at him, stomping one foot on the floor to displace all her aggravation.

Outside they could hear footsteps moving hurriedly away from the room. The guys must've heard Nami's angry shouting inside and decided it'd be much better (and safe) to stay somewhere else for now.

"That damn disgusting manager is groping you for crying out loud!" Zoro exploded. "What am I supposed to do? Clap my hands or something?! My job is to protect your ass woman! I don't give a shit if you're not happy about it! Just suck it up and deal with it!"

"That's just utterly stupid Zoro!" Nami growled at him. "I was seducing him so I can get the vault's combination and do away with the money!"

"No sea witch! He was forcing himself on you and you're trying to push him away!"

That stopped Nami. Was it…?

"Don't tell me you're really planning to go all the way with that revolting piece of shit!" Zoro inquired with so much spitefulness that it shook the former thief to the core. "Well sorry for worrying about your stupid ass!"

Everything just suddenly clicked into their right places for Nami. So that's the reason why their monster of a swordsman brought devastation to that poor gambling house.

"You are jealous," she murmured.

Zoro's head snapped towards her. "What?!"

Nami let a small, wry smile appear on her lips. "You are jealous Zoro."

"Wha-what the heck?! No I am not woman!" Zoro snarled at her. "I am not jealous. Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

"Zoro—" she said name with a hint of amusement.

"Listen Nami," Zoro cut her off. "It's my job to protect you and everyone else in this crew! Jealousy has nothing to do with it!"

"If it's only that Zoro, then there's no need to literally obliterate the gambling house!"

"Witch!" Zoro growled at her. "Even if Luffy or that _ero_-cook is the one who found you in that situation, I am damn sure that that place will still be destroyed!" He plopped down on the sofa again. This whole goddamned conversation is depleting his strength.

"Nami," the swordsman grunted. "If you are not happy with all this me-saving-your-ass-shit, then you can just go damn straight to Luffy and tell him to order me to stop protecting you." His good eye stared straight at her brown orbs.

_Stop protecting her?_

That made Nami bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She was used to Zoro losing his temper with her, what with all the bantering and blackmailing they've been doing from the moment they sailed together. But this… this is different.

She may not admit it—not even to herself—but she always kind of love it when the swordsman comes to her rescue.

Silence filled the room as the both pirates avoided looking at each other. Nami can feel the heat rising on her face as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Out of all the arguments she had with the former pirate hunter, this was probably the worst one.

It made her feel rotten when she realized that despite everything she did to the green-haired man, he still wants to protect her. He saved her earlier from that lewd manager, fought the enemies so they could escape, managed to snag a bag filled with treasures and gave it all to her… he did all this without so much a complaint and with an injury that she wasn't aware of because she was far too busy bitching and grousing at him.

He deserves some gratitude for everything and all she did was bitch at him again and accuse him of being jealous.

"If I ask Luffy and he did order you… are you going to obey him?" Nami asked quietly.

Zoro stared at her for a moment. Luffy will not be amused by that request. To him, they should all protect each other, no matter what. He broke into slight smile. "What the hell are you talking about woman? As if Luffy will agree to that."

His answer made her smile. "Yeah, like he will." She heaved a small sigh of relief. "He won't budge even if I blackmail him."

Zoro glanced at navigator; he could tell earlier she was so close to tears. Knowing that he was the cause makes him want to bang his head against the wall.

He shouldn't have said that.

He stood up and approached the orange-haired girl. She looked up to meet his eye.

"Nami, I…" he paused, looking like he was not sure if he should say what is on his mind.

"I'm sorry Zoro," Nami apologized. "I'm really a bitch."

That made the him laugh. "You are always a bitch." That earned him a punch on his arm. "You're forgiven. Just take that damn bag of treasures and let's just call it even ok?"

She nodded in agreement. "I'll just find another way to make you indebted to me again."

"Never doubted that sea witch."

Nami smiled at him. "Aren't you going to apologize too Zoro? That was rather nasty of you, you know…"

The swordsman's face turned slightly red. "You're nastier." He took a deep breath and extended his hand. "I'm sorry too Nami. Truce?"

She eagerly took his hand to shake it. "Truce."

When they let go, he turned and grabbed the cloth resting on the sofa, slipping it on. It was a red version of his usual _yukata_. Sans the sash.

Nami gazed at him with surprise. "What happened to the green one?"

"Huh?" Zoro looked down at what he was wearing. "Oh it's in the laundry; it's got blood on it."

"Even your _haramaki_?"

He nodded.

It was just unusual not to see their swordsman without his usual green _yukata_ and _haramaki._

"You should take care of yourself more," Nami chided him. "If I hadn't seen the blood stains on that bag," she motioned at the sack resting on the table. "I wouldn't have known you were injured earlier."

"I'm ok. A wound like this won't kill me." Zoro patted the bandaged area confidently. "Besides Chopper had already seen it and patched it up flawlessly."

Nami snorted. "I won't say it twice. Just don't forget that it is your job to protect me."

The smile Zoro gave her made her heart flutter. "That's something I won't forget woman. Or you'll charge me even in the afterlife. Now, kindly go back to your room and get some rest."

"And where are you going?"

"I need my _sake._ That conversation we had is exhausting." He answered while shoving his feet inside his boots.

"Yeah I'll probably do that." Nami agreed, feeling glad that they were able to patch things up in the end. "But not before I collect my stash!" She leapt forward to gather the scattered treasures, placing them back in the bag.

"Good night Nami," Zoro said before walking towards the door.

"Good night Zoro," she answered back. "By the way…"

Zoro turned his head to look at her.

"Red looks good on you," Nami commented.

A teasing smile appeared on the green-haired guy's face. "It does?"

The pretty navigator nodded. "Red looks good on you," she repeated. "As long as it's not your blood, Zoro." The look she gave him was so intense that it made him want to reach out and touch her face.

He understood what she was trying to convey to him. Everything was there in that simple line she uttered so earnestly.

He nodded back and gave her a smile, silently telling her that he will take care for himself because she asked him to.

She answered him with a grateful smile and murmured a soft 'thank you Zoro'.

"Nami?" He called out and she lifted her head to gaze at him.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to see _red_ again." He said and watched with fascination as the navigator's eyes widened with the realization of the implication of his statement.

He chuckled before stepping out of the room to grab another bottle of _sake_ in the kitchen, much to the chagrin of their resident love cook.

* * *

><p><em>- The End -<em>

* * *

><p>Again, I am reminded that things do not usually go the way you planned them to. This is not how I envisioned this chapter. But to be honest, I kind of like the way it turned out. Kinda long right? Longer than the first four stories.<p>

Anyway, READ and REVIEW please. Make me happy. Ok? I'll try to write an update as soon as I can since my muses are currently on a roll right now with ZoNa fluffs, so I might as well grab the opportunity. And I'm still debating with myself if it's a good idea to write a multi-chaptered story for this two. Bah, whatever. I'll just post it here anyway.


End file.
